


The Stages of Grief

by Triad_of_Lions



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotic Poetry, M/M, Original Fiction, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triad_of_Lions/pseuds/Triad_of_Lions
Summary: This is a poetry series I wrote to work through some stuff.I hope you enjoy, and you can insert any character/fandom to fit.





	1. Cravings

Oh God, what have I done.  
I crave his lips and soft caresses like a heroin addict. I'm debilitated.  
All I want is their touch, to feel their teeth against my wet lips. I am moaning, and my fingers are hungrily searching through iced sheets and the smell of soft panting.  
God, why have I opened Pandora’s box. This is why action can be a curse, a harmful spear if intimacy and conjectures.  
Fuck, I am a wanton. A whore of the night seeking the fleeting feeling of being alive.  
My back arching, much like it should have been over the alter of my God's begging for deliverance. But here in my bedroom wishing for the four walls of another, touching a forbidden fruit that I have already tasted, wanting more until it is fully consumed.  
By hellfire, I am destined to deal with the Devil at the price of another’s heart.  
Beating fast and hard, I want him. I crave the feeling of a twitching member beneath my thigh.  
I am a wanton, a whore of the night, is it so bad to be contented with my sins and only ask for the Devil to deliver me another fateful blow to my morals and my virgin heart.  
Oh dear God's,  
What  
Have  
I  
Done…


	2. Sour

I taste lemons,  
Bitter and biting, stinging my split lip.  
I have been hit with a sense of bitterness.  
Strong as lightning.  
Then there is a soft taste of sweet, glucose hidden under acid.  
Soft like rain.  
I want and what I want is forbidden.  
Like the fire from Prometheus, I have been gifted with something, but at the cost of the continual pain of another human being.  
Another soul.  
fuck, Fuck, FUCK FUUUCCCCCCKKKK.  
It burns and it's on fire lemon juice and salt into my freshly cut wounds be them self inflicted or carved out by an attacker for I cannot remember.  
I am alone,  
and I am soft quaking in my size 9 converse,  
softly praying for deliverance.  
My soul dripping out of every pore waiting for the morning sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I hope you've enjoyed the second installment of this poetic work. 
> 
> As always, Kudos, comments, and critique are always appreciated!


	3. Resolution

I have understood, and made my final decision.   
I am a man who is strong and noble. I admit my sorrows, I admit my faults, and I do not harm others intentionally.   
However, I am not perfect. I make mistakes, I find myself in a position that I did not intend, I am afraid of rejection, I often-over think, but most of all I don't like confrontation.   
Despite all this, I stand tall. I do not allow my vices to control me, and I try my best to be as fair as I can.   
I am not perfect,   
I am flawed,  
and because of this, I have scars.  
Scars as wide as a river and as long as the day.   
Some are old, some are fresh, some of my scars will never heal with time.   
I know my actions were not thought out and were poorly chosen. With that in mind, I do not regret them.   
The choices we make define us and limit us just the same. I have learned from all of my choices, and I will continue to learn from them. Our failures allow us to properly learn right from wrong.   
And without our faults and our mistakes and the scars that bring the pain, we cannot understand the cherished happiness in our lives.   
A man only truly lives if he has known death, and I cannot truly know love until I have fallen.   
I love them both, differently and similarly just the same. But I know that I do not want to hurt anymore.   
So I go, like the changing of the seasons I go, but I may return.   
In time, and in lives past lived I shall go on and I will meet you again, some sunny day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks! 
> 
> I really liked this poem and thought that it would be fun to add it to my collection of works. 
> 
> Kudos, comments, and critique are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed. I really needed to post this and get it off my chest. So if you took the time to read this, thank you from the bottom of my heart! My writing is a means for me to understand and figure out my feelings, so thanks for the support. 
> 
> Feel free to comment, Kudos are always appreciated!  
> If you find errors or want to critique feel free to. Being blunt is the best way I can improve!


End file.
